Bruises- A Zaya one-shot
by Superstar In The Making
Summary: Zach and Maya have broken up, against their heart. A chance meeting could change all of that. Based on the song bruises.


**This is a little one-shot I can up with while listening to Bruises by Train ft. Ashley Monroe. It sounds sad but its not really. I thought Zaya would be good for it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Suite Life On Deck or Bruises by Train ft. Ashley Monroe. **

_Haven't seen you since high school,_

_Good to see you're still beautiful,_

_Gravity hasn't started to pull,_

_Quite yet I bet you're rich as hell,_

* * *

"Oh, sorry sir," the beautiful brunette said after accidentally bumping into her ex-boyfriend. It was a very fortunate accident. Because when the brunette looked up, all she was the person she left. The one she cared about. The one she let her soft side show to. The girl hadn't see him since high school, way too long. And she had to admit, he was hotter than ever, if that was even possible. But he could say the same thing. He had missed her a lot. Like, he cried over her for two weeks. He was not one to cry over girls. He thought she looked beautiful, absolutely gorgeous, he always had. That's why if and when he ever happened to see her again, he vowed to get her back. And this was his chance. To get back his love since high school. She had been perfect for him.

* * *

_One that's five and one that's three,_

_Been two years since he left me,_

_Good to know that you got free,_

_That town I know was keeping you down on your knees,_

* * *

They ask each other how they've been. Both have tried to move on. Neither had succeeded. It's been ten years since they've seen each other. In her last year of college, the brunette had gotten pregnant. She was doing fine, until he left her. To step up, he offers her his place. She gladly accepts. They talk about other stuff. Both glad they got off the boat and moved on to the next stage of their lives. Although they did miss their lives their. Mostly the part of being together.

* * *

_These bruises, make for better conversation,_

_Loses the vibe that separates,_

_It's good to let you in again,_

_You're not alone in how you've been,_

_Everybody loses, we all got bruises,_

_We all got bruises,_

* * *

Their both very hurt. Neither of them wanted to break up. They have bruised arms and broken hearts. Both are happy to be reunited again. Talking. Laughing. It all feels good to confine one another again. That awkward barrier between them before is now gone. Their both hurt and they both understand that. They both know those feelings they tried so hard to bury are still there. This is Zachary Martin and Maya Bennett though. There feelings may not come out as soon as they'd like. Maybe, just maybe, they can soften each other up though.

* * *

_Have you seen him?_

_Not in years,_

_How 'bout her?_

_No but I hear,_

_She's in Queens with the man of her dreams,_

_Funny back then she said that about you,_

* * *

They're both single. Their previous relationships gone. A good thing actually. He had stopped dating when he realized he couldn't bury his feelings. She stopped after her children. They lost trust. They lost faith. They lost hope. Until they found each other again. He was the only one she trusted. She was the only one he loved. They couldn't move on. They just couldn't. They were a perfect fit and nothing would ever change that.

* * *

_Que sera, you'll never guess who I saw,_

_Remember Johnny B?_

_Remember him we were best friends practically,_

_Lets do this again,_

_Ten years that what it's been?_

_Cant believe how time flies by,_

_Leaving you makes me want to cry,_

* * *

Both of them have run into old friends, London, Bailey, Addison, Woody, Cody, Marcus, but those two have never seemed to run into each other. Maya has even run into the manager of the S. S. Tipton and his happily married wife who now has boy twins, names Zach and Cody. Ironic considering the ship's manager wasn't the twins' biggest fans. The broken up couple couldn't believe how fast time went. It's already been ten years. I guess when you have a broken heart, time flies. Sitting by the crackling fireplace with the children in bed, arm in arm, was exactly how they wanted things to be.

* * *

_These bruises, make for better conversation,_

_Loses the vibe that separates,_

_It's good to let you in again,_

_You're not alone in how you've been,_

_Everybody loses, we all got bruises,_

_We all got bruises,_

* * *

"I'm sorry Zach," Maya uttered softly. And she truly was. Maya didn't really want to break up. She had gone over it with Bailey, Addison, and London. Bailey suggested they stay together and make things work. Addison said they should try it. But sadly, she listened to London. London asked her if she would really be able to make it work. If she would drop out because of Zach. Maya really didn't want to break up. Although she thought about what London said. Zach had been heart broken for days. He moped around for a while not showering, barely eating, and not getting out of bed. Maya was his first true girlfriend. Not some fling who was just there to date. Broken and battered, those two would find a way to make it work.

* * *

_I would love to fix it all for you,_

_I would love to fix you too,_

_Please don't fix a thing whatever you do,_

* * *

"I need you Maya," Zach whispered. And he meant it. Maya was the one thing that kept him going every day. Everyday he got out of bed, it was because of Maya. Hoping to a see her. Zach needed Maya. Maya needed Zach. The only thing that could fix their pain, was each other.

* * *

_These bruises, make for better conversation,_

_Loses, the vibe that separates,_

_Its good to know you've got a friend,_

_That you remember now and then,_

_Everybody loses,_

* * *

Maya knew she needed Zach, but she wasn't sure if Zach needed her anymore. But she knew he did now. Maya, who in Zach's arms and laying on his chest, lifted herself up. Zach's arms still around her, she put her forehead to his and whispered, "I missed you so much," Zach was unable to control himself at this point and closed the space between them. He kissed her with so much passion that she almost fell over. But she didn't. Because he held onto her tightly. She kissed back with just as much passion. Their lips moved in sync. After a minute, they broke for air. "I missed doing that," Maya admitted. Zach nodded. Nothing could take away his girl, now or ever.

* * *

_These bruises, make for better conversation,_

_Loses, the vibe that separates,_

_Good to let you in again,_

_You're not alone in how you've been,_

_Everybody loses, everybody loses, everybody loses,_

_We all got bruises, we all got bruises, we all got bruises,_

* * *

Maya layed back on Zach. She decided to live in the moment. All that mattered at the moment was those two sitting arm in arm by the crackling fire. They fit together perfectly. Those two could not be broken apart, no matter what distance. Love is love. And love is what those two lovers shared. Zach looked at the girl in his arms and knew she was the one for him. Maya knew she had gotten back the guy she wanted. The two could have stayed their cuddling all night. And they just might have. But love is love. And true love never dies.

* * *

**That was kind of sweet. I love the song Bruises. It really is a great song despite the name. I chose Zaya because they ended with a breakup and I think they were truly meant to be together. TBH I don't ship Zaddie. I think Maya is the first girl Zach truly loved and I wish they hadn't broken up. After writing this, I feel kind of sad. Zaya is life. **

**-Kelly**


End file.
